Die Anderen
by aislingde
Summary: Sechs Wochen auf der Erde… was denkt sein neues Team über John Sheppard. 3. Staffel


**Titel:** Die Anderen  
**Autor:** Aisling  
**Fandom:** Stargate-Atlantis / Stargate SG1  
**Kategorie:** Crossover, Humor  
**Charakter: **diverse mehr oder weniger OCs, John Sheppard  
**Spoiler:** Coming Home I (dritte Staffel)  
**Inhalt: **Sechs Wochen auf der Erde… was denkt sein neues Team über John Sheppard.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix.  
**Feedback: **Darüber freue ich mich immer.

* * *

Alles fing damit an, dass Colonel Simpson von der Leiter fiel. Er wollte seiner Frau helfen, neue Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer anzubringen. 

Dabei fiel er so unglücklich, dass er sich eine Wirbelsäulenverletzung zuzog. Sie war so schlimm, dass schon nach den ersten Untersuchungen abzusehen war, dass er nie wieder fremde Welten erkunden würde.

Sein persönliches Schicksal war für mich eine mittlere Katastrophe, da er auch Kommandant des SG-29 war und uns ohne Führung zurück ließ.

Bis dahin hatte ich meinen Job gemocht. Unsere Hauptaufgabe hatte darin bestanden, dafür zu sorgen, dass Bambus - der Wissenschaftler in unserem Team - auf fremden Welten nicht verloren ging. Er hatte einen lausigen Orientierungssinn und verlief sich nach drei Jahren immer noch im SGC.

Als klar wurde, dass Simpson, wenn überhaupt, nur noch Bürodienst verrichten konnte, änderte sich alles. Bambus hatte Glück: Andere SG-Teams versorgten ihn jetzt mit Analyseproben.

Sam und ich wurden dem SG-11 als Unterstützung zugeteilt – das war die offizielle Version. Ich war kein Marine, wollte nie einer werden und hatte schon mal gar nicht die Fähigkeiten, auch nur ansatzweise mitzuhalten. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ich beim Einsatz nur Ballast war, den sie beschützen mussten. Manchmal jedoch fühlte ich mich wie potentielles Kanonenfutter und das waren die wirklich schlimmen Einsätze.

Es war die Hölle. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum die Marins so verrückt waren, sich ständig freiwillig in Lebensgefahr zu begeben.

Zwei Monate lang hetzten wir von einem Einsatz zum nächsten. Versuchten zu verhindern, dass die Ori unsere Galaxie überrannten.

Wie durch ein Wunder passierte mir nicht viel – bei einer überstürzten Flucht knickte ich um und verstauchte mir den linken Knöchel. Mein Schutzengel erwies sich als zuverlässig und schreckte auch nicht vor Überstunden zurück.

Dann kam die Meldung, dass Atlantis aufgegeben werden musste. Die zurückkehrenden Marins rissen sich um meinen Job, den ich gerne abgab.

Wachdienst im Gateraum war kein begehrter Job – schon gar kein ungefährlicher –, aber nach den Abenteuern mit dem SG-11 empfand ich es fast schon als erholsam. Besonders wenn Sam, der den Wahnsinn auch überlebt hatte, sich mit mir die Schichten teilte.

Trotz allem war ich dankbar, als von General Landry die Mail kam, dass das SG-29 mit Bambus als Wissenschaftler reaktiviert würde. Unseren neuen Colonel würden wir am nächsten Tag um neun Uhr kennen lernen.

An dem Morgen rasierte ich mich besonders gründlich und zog eine frische Uniform an, obwohl ich die andere gerade mal einen Tag getragen hatte. Ich wollte einen guten Eindruck machen.

Eine halbe Stunde vor dem Termin holte ich Bambus in seinem Labor ab, sorgte dafür, dass er sich den Schleim – er nannte es Algen – von seinen Fingern wusch, sich ein sauberes Hemd anzog und brachte ihn pünktlich zum Konferenzraum.

General Landry und Sam waren schon dort. Nur unser neuer Colonel war noch nicht aufgetaucht, obwohl es schon zwei Minuten nach neun war.

Seit der Mail rätselten wir, wer unser neuer Boss sein würde. Es gab keinen Offizier, der nicht schon sein eigenes Team hatte. Wir vermuteten, dass man einen der Heimkehrer von Atlantis befördert hatte und er sich jetzt bei uns bewähren musste.

Ich war bereit, ihn mit offenen Armen zu empfangen und ihm jede mögliche Unterstützung zu geben. Ich wollte meine ruhigen, wissenschaftlichen Missionen zurück. Vom Krieg hatte ich mehr als genug.

Um fünf nach klopfte es und Colonel Sheppard trat ein. Er grüßte den General.

„Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung, Sir. Ich bin den falschen Wegweisern gefolgt."

Der General sah ihn einen Moment an, nickte dann.

„Nach drei Tagen im SGC kann es passieren. Setzen Sie sich, Colonel."

Ich ahnte Schreckliches. Den Colonel kannte ich nicht persönlich, aber ich hatte einige Berichte aus Atlantis gelesen und die Gerüchteküche brodelte, kaum dass sein Name fiel. Als er sich auf seinen Stuhl lümmelte – setzten konnte man es nicht nennen – wusste ich, dass er Ärger bedeuten würde.

Selbst seine Haare hielten sich an keinen militärischen Standard. Dass er Air-Force-Pilot war, erkannte man an seiner ganzen Art

„Meine Herren!" General Landry riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ab sofort werden Sie als ein Team auf Erkundungsmissionen gehen. Colonel Sheppard, da Sie noch nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, die Gepflogenheiten unserer Galaxis kennen zu lernen, habe ich entschieden, dass Sie diese am besten in einem erfahren Team machen. Greg Wallace", er deutete auf mich, „ist Ihr Stellvertreter."

„Sir!" Ich nickte und hoffte, nicht allzu pessimistisch auszusehen. „Willkommen zurück, Colonel."

„Danke, Wallace."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Er hatte ein lässiges Grinsen aufgesetzt, das so gar nicht zu der Situation passte. Trotz allem konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, was in ihm vorging.

Der Colonel war bis vor wenigen Wochen der militärische Leiter eines recht großen Außenpostens gewesen. Dass Atlantis sich in der fremden Galaxie so lange hatte behaupten können, war zum großen Teil sein Verdienst gewesen. Zudem hatte er dort auf Außenmissionen regelmäßig Erstkontakt mit Aliens gehabt.

Dass er jetzt als Kommandant eines relativ unbedeutenden Teams für wissenschaftliche Einsätze zuständig war, bedeutete, dass man ihn eiskalt abserviert hatte.

Ich hoffte nur, dass wir es nicht ausbaden mussten.

„Samuel Robin, Nahkampfexperte", fuhr Landry fort. Bevor Sam etwas sagen konnte, deutete der General auf Bambus. „Das wichtigste Mitglied in Ihrem Team: Dr. Timothy Dalton, Botaniker."

Sheppards Augenbrauen wanderten bei der Erwähnung von Bambus' richtigem Namen ein Stück nach oben. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen stellte er keine Fragen oder machte eine dumme Bemerkung.

„Nun zu Ihrer nächsten Mission. Die entsprechenden Unterlagen haben Sie vor sich liegen. Es geht morgen um 1400 nach PX 57X25. Dr. Dalton soll Proben von den dort heimischen Algen nehmen und anschließend untersuchen, ob sie als Nahrungsgrundlage für die Bevölkerung von PX 18727 dienen können. Deren Algen sind durch eine mysteriöse Krankheit verfault und es droht eine Hungersnot. Wir vermuten, dass die Ori dafür verantwortlich waren. Dr. Dalton, haben Sie Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir!"

Bambus hatte in den letzten Wochen nichts anderes getan, als die kranken Algenkulturen von PX 18727 zu analysieren. Er würde genau wissen, was er auf PX 57X25 zu tun hatte.

„Colonel Sheppard. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Der Colonel schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte, als ob diese Mission genau das war, wovon er immer geträumt hatte. Irgendwie konnte ich das nicht glauben.

„Nein, Sir. Bis jetzt keine. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, arbeite ich in meinem Büro die Unterlagen durch, und wenn ich dann noch Fragen habe, melde ich mich, Sir."

Dabei hielt er die Mappe hoch.

„Dann war es das für heute. Viel Erfolg morgen."

Landry stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Im Gegensatz zu uns war der Colonel sitzen geblieben, als Landry sich erhob, er lümmelte auch jetzt noch auf seinem Stuhl. Das Grinsen war verschwunden, stattdessen blickte er mit nachdenklicher Miene dem General hinterher.

Was mochte nur in seinem Kopf vorgehen?

Sheppard merkte wohl, dass ich ihn beobachtete. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste und wurde dann wieder dienstlich.

„Wir treffen uns morgen um 1300 zu einer kurzen Besprechung. Danke."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und verließ den Raum, bevor wir etwas entgegnen konnte.

Wir drei tauschten nur einen Blick und wussten, dass der Ärger gerade erst anfing.

Die Besprechung mit dem Colonel fing schon schlecht an. Ich schaffte es nicht, Bambus rechtzeitig von seinen Petrischalen loszueisen, und wir kamen zehn Minuten zu spät.

Sheppard blickte uns beim Eintreten an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Auf mich machte es den Eindruck, dass er von uns nichts anderes erwartet hatte, und ich war nahe dran, ihm meine Meinung zu sagen.

Man hatte ihn zwar aus mir unbekannten Gründen kalt gestellt, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er das schlechteste Team bekommen hatte – wir hatten es bisher immer geschafft, ohne Feindkontakt und Ärger mit irgendwelchen Eingeborenen zurück zu kommen.

Ich rechnete mit einer längeren Rede, in der er Gehorsam und Diensteifer predigen würde.

„Als neuer Kommandant bin ich noch nicht vertraut mit Ihren Stärken und Schwächen, ich werde sie bestimmt in der nächsten Zeit kennenlernen - ob ich es will oder nicht. Gibt es irgendwelche Besonderheiten, wie Allergien, körperliche Schwächen oder ähnliches, auf denen ich Rücksicht nehmen muss?"

Dabei blickte er Bambus an.

Wir tauschten erneut Blicke.

Sein Räuspern lies uns zusammenzucken.

„Zu Ihrem Verständnis: Die Atlantismission stand unter ziviler Leitung und die Wissenschaftler hatten meistens mehr Einfluss, als ich es für sinnvoll halte. Die zivilen Teilnehmer waren aber nicht so trainiert wie die Angehörigen des Militärs, deswegen habe ich gelernt, Rücksicht zu nehmen. Sie haben jetzt die Chance, mir Ihre Schwächen mitzuteilen. Wenn ich sie erst auf Einsätzen herausfinde, kann es für Sie tödlich sein. Dr. Dalton, wie ist Ihre Kondition? Halten Sie einen Zehn Meilen-Marsch durch und können Sie anschließend ohne zu zittern auf Ihren Feind zielen?"

Bambus wurde rot.

„Das Laufen ist nicht das Problem, Sir, ich trage aus ethischen Gründen keine Waffe."

Die Haltung des Colonels versteifte sich, doch er lächelte weiter.

„Nicht in meinem Team. Da unser heutiger Zielplanet unbewohnt ist, dürfen Sie ohne Waffe gehen. Robin wird Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ab morgen haben Sie jeden Tag zwei Stunden Waffentraining, bis ich mit Ihnen zufrieden bin."

Die Stimme hatte diesen Unterton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Aber, Sir…" Bamus hatte es natürlich nicht gemerkt. Ich konnte ihn und seine Entrüstung gut verstehen. So behandelte man keinen Wissenschaftler.

Sheppard lächelte immer noch – es erreichte nicht seine Augen und war beängstigend.

„Kein Aber. Ich erwarte nicht, dass aus Ihnen ein Soldat wird. Nur dass Sie sich verteidigen können, wenn niemand zur Rettung in der Nähe ist. Wenn Sie sich weigern, war es das."

So wie er Bambus ansah, schien er genau das zu hoffen, um dieses ungewollte und wohl auch ungeliebte Kommando loszuwerden.

Das würde für mich wieder Einsätze im Kampf gegen die Ori bedeuten. Ich war bereit, alles zu tun, um dies zu verhindern, und gab Bambus einen Stoß in die Seite.

Der wusste, was ich von ihm wollte, war aber nicht bereit, seine Position völlig aufzugeben.

„Solange Sie nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich jemanden angreife, wenn Sie es befehlen, und ich mich nur im Notfall verteidigen muss, werde ich lernen, mit Waffen umzugehen, Sir."

„Gut." Sheppard nickte, dann sprach er mich an. „General Landry erwartet, dass ich von Ihnen die Gepflogenheiten dieser Galaxie kennen lerne. Deswegen werde ich mich bei den nächsten Einsätzen zurückhalten und Ihnen die Verhandlungen überlassen. Falls die Dinge aus dem Ruder laufen, greife ich ein."

Er lächelte mich an und sein Tonfall war fast schon liebenswürdig – ich hatte trotzdem das Bedürfnis, ihn zu erwürgen. Doch der Drill ließ nur eine Antwort zu.

„Ja, Sir."

Der Colonel nickte. „Wenn Sie sonst keine Fragen mehr haben, können wir los."

So begann unsere erste gemeinsame Mission.

Auf PX 57X25 war Winter. Es lag kein Schnee, aber ein eiskalter Wind machte den Marsch durch das Gelände sehr unangenehm. Der See, dem wir die Proben entnehmen sollten, war nur zwei Meilen vom Stargate entfernt, doch es kam mir vor wie zehn.

Wie angekündigt überließ der Colonel mir sämtliche Entscheidungen. Er beobachtete jede unserer Bewegungen mit Argusaugen und schien uns zu beurteilen.

Bambus wurde unter diesem Blick so nervös, dass er immer unsicherer wurde und Fehler machte. Er fiel sogar in den See.

Als ich ins Wasser watete, um ihm zu helfen, stand Sheppard in unmittelbarer Nähe. Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als ich mit Bambus im Schlepptau ans Ufer wankte.

Kalt und durchgefroren mit einem zitternden Wissenschaftler als Ballast entschied ich, dass eine Probe reichen musste.

Als wir nass und verfroren durch das Stargate zurückkehrten, wurden wir direkt auf die Krankenstation verfrachtet.

Der Arzt war noch damit beschäftigt, Bambus zu untersuchen, als das Handy des Colonels klingelte. Er blickte auf das Display, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte ‚McKay'. Er nahm den Ruf jedoch nicht an.

Ich wusste, dass Dr. Rodney McKay Mitglied seines Teams in Atlantis gewesen war. Als Sheppard nicht abnahm, schöpfte ich Hoffnung. Doch statt sich um uns zu kümmern, verließ er den Raum. Ich beobachtete ihn durch die Scheibe. Er telefonierte.

In dem Moment wusste ich, dass wir vielleicht zusammen arbeiten konnten, aber niemals ein wirkliches Team werden würden.

Ende


End file.
